Chasing Padfoot
by IIDeathyII
Summary: Sirius Black never answered Harry's call with the resurrection stone during the battle of Hogwarts. Obsessed with figuring out this mystery Harry studies Magic and becomes an unspeakable and does the unthinkable. Jumps into the Veil! Rated M for all the Chaos that will unfold. Darker Independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Padfoot

Summary: Sirius Black never answered Harry's call with the resurrection stone during the battle of Hogwarts. Obsessed with figuring out this mystery Harry studies Magic and becomes an unspeakable and does the unthinkable. Jumps into the Veil!

'Thoughts'

"English"

" _Basic_ "

§ Parseltongue §

Chapter: Landing

By far the worst form of Magical travel that Hadrian James Potter has experienced. Even the Knight bus was a taxi ride compared to this. At the end of the day what would you expect it would feel like after jumping through the Archway in the Department of Mysteries or the "veil" as some called it. His colleges would think him crazy and suicidal for sure, however it was not unheard of for a unspeakable to "accidentally" be drawn into the veil. The Minister of Magic would sure have a field day trying to come up with a reason for his death / disappearance.

But Harry was very confident it was not actually a veil to death or whatever medieval taboo that got placed on the archway was. No in fact he was quite sure it was actually a Portal of sorts, however he had no idea where to. He had prepared himself for this day for the past 10 years. Studying All forms of Magic, Runes, Languages, Math and sciences, hell he even brushed up on his Potions and started making Snape "Acceptable" potions just to learn more about magical properties of Materials.

Becoming a Unspeakable also had the benefit of being able to explore other areas of the Department of Mysteries, even acquire a Time Turner or two without much fuss of Another person. It also helped he was Harry Potter. Being able to spend the last 10 years studying Magic and the last 5 as a unspeakable with a time turner Harry Potter was able to quickly Master many forms of Magic.

Obsessed with figuring out what happened with his God father and the fact that he was unable to call upon his godfather Sirius Black with the resurrection stone, Harry questioned several of the worlds former Masters of Magical Theory and they all concluded that if the veil that he was Stunned did not kill him he must either be alive or in another dimension or even possible some other timeline. So Harry knowing he would eventually follow his Godfather through the Veil decided he better study Magic in its fullest in order to be prepared.

-TIMEBREAK- The Morning of Departure

"Master it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready downstairs with the daily prophet on the table". The old Black House elf said.

Harry rolled out of bed. "Thank you Kreacher today is the day. Are you ready?". The Lord Black asked. "Yes Master, The Library of both Potter and Black has been packed away in the special Trunks as you have asked." The Old Elf said. Kreacher has really come a long way since Harry was able to destroy the Locket of his former master, earning the respect and Loyalty from the elf. The elf had no qualms about joining his master in the great adventure see as if he did leave without him he would almost certainly die from the lack of a bond.

A shirtless more buff Harry Potter stood up in the mirror, inspecting his Magical Tattoos making sure everything was in order. Double and triple checking runes and compartments. Magic really was an amazing thing, being able to figure out that Muggle Tattoos could actually be useful with the aid of Magic to hide items like shrunken trunks, Hide Runes that provide emergency Shields and Port keys. Even apply runes on the body that help prevent Toxins and poisons from taking effect.

Harry Triple checked his supplies. He had a good few years worth of food in stasis inside various trunks. Magical Potions also in stasis as well as ingredients for rituals and more potions. Log books of all supplies as well as his entire family Libraries see how there would be no one left to inherit anything. Various other odd ball items and some survival gear stowed away in more trunks, all shrunken down and turned into ink and placed into a ink-like book on his forearm for easy access.

Kreacher would be staying in the Main living chest that was heavily warded for when they Occupied it, The only compromise being that he brought his blasted Mistress with him and put her in the living room. Turned out Kreacher could remove from the wall this whole time, no one ever thought to ask the house elf to do so.

One final trip to Gringotts to width-draw nearly 1/10 of Gringotts holdings, the entire Potter / Black Fortune as well as family heirlooms so that people like the Malfoy's couldn't get their grubby hands on them. He did leave his friends with some parting gifts in separate accounts, he didn't want them to suffer any hardships.

Drawing the Elder wand and activating the logbook and opening the chests to start moving insane amounts of wealth and treasures into the chests he activated the Log book as well. Using Magic to determine what item needs to go into what trunk as well as giving a Name and description of said item for future review. He never really did pay attention to odds and ends that His families have collected and moved to storage. No doubt he needed to bring everything with him so that people couldn't look his families heritage.

This amazing tattoo magic that Harry Developed he was able to even stow away objects like the Deathly hallows and turn them into ink on his skin. Even his time turner was protected as ink on his skin. He even decided to bring along the goblin forged sword of Gryffindor and turn it into a smaller sword on his left palm. Always a thought away from becoming a real sword. Magic was an amazing thing.

Harry Potter has changed a lot and very few people have seen him after the Battle of Hogwarts. Chasing Death eaters for a few years and then becoming an unspeakable he really didn't have too much time for public life. Not that any unspeakable did. He now grew his hair down to shoulder length which gave it the illusion of being a bit less of a mess. He also used his Birth name after figuring out the responsibilities of being Lord and head of house. Hadrian had a nice ring to it. Harry was a real simple name he always thought. It bugged him to no end that he and Tom Riddle had yet another thing in common. A dislike for their simple name.

After and brief trip through various levels of the Ministry he arrived at his Department and another few minutes and maze like doors later he arrived at the Archway as he called it. The Veil never was an accurate name for the mysterious gateway before him.

"Well no time like the present." He said to himself as he begun psyching himself up for the unknown. "One small step for man…" He said as he speed up and jumped feet first into the gateway.

And that is where we start our journey. Yet another form of Magical travel that he definitely does not want to experience again. With his head spinning one of the first things he noticed was the horribly dusty dry air he was breathing. Sand covered everywhere he landed. The archway behind him shimmered slightly as the eerie green light from the portal vanished. Finished delivering its goods it seemed leaving him in complete darkness.

A quick Lumos spell later found himself in what appeared to be a caved in chamber of some sorts. The Archway was behind him without any portal of any sorts active. One of the first things he noticed was with all the sand around him almost like fine Egyptian desert sand there happen to be bodies, hundreds of them poking out of the sand here and there.

Shining the light brighter he stood up and dusted off and headed to one side of the chamber. He noticed some more bodies. All incredibly decayed and old, and a decent number of the top most bodies appear to be witches and wizards judging from their clothes. The wizarding world didn't really have a sense of fashion and you could spot their clothing from a mile away. These must be the Witches and Wizards they cast into the veil sentencing them to death. It appeared to however still be effective. They were quite trapped in a dead dry caved in dome.

All together the chamber appeared to be no bigger than the atrium that his own portal was located in. Not a large space by any means, and the bodies and stale air that surrounded him set him into a panic.

Searching the bodies for his godfather was not how he wanted to be searching for him. But it had to be done none the less. Deciding to be smart about it however he decided to use a quick summoning charm to summon the body of his godfather if it was here. Magic swirled around him and the Elder wand, very heavy. It was as if this world was filled with magic in the air, he could sense it all around him almost overwhelming.

"Accio Sirius Black" the wizard said. Feeling the spell fizzle as a result of not locating the body / person, he also tried a point me spell. The wand however just spun in his hand continuously not finding him. This gave Hadrian hope. However he wanted to double check all these bodies to make sure he was not here and he also wanted to double check what some of these bodies might have on them.

A few quick summoning charms later the bodies were freely lifted from the sands of time and stacked neatly for inspection. Harry had to use the bubblehead charm to create his own airspace because he could not breathe with all the dust he stirred up. The first thing he noticed was that not all the bodies were human. Some were skeletons of some other races that were very much foreign to him. Another thing he quickly noticed was that all the Witches and Wizards that were here did not have their wands on them. Either all of them were sent here without one or someone else managed to take them and escape here. Obviously the prisoners were probably stripped of anything worthwhile but he knows for a fact that more than a few unspeakable had ventured into here with their wands as well. He even found a few of said bodies, not understanding how even they could appear this old / decayed. Bones almost turning to dust.

Obviously his god father was not present and possibly even escaped here somehow with a wand or two. He did break out of a prison before so you never know.

With a new determination He tried to figure out how his godfather could have escaped this caved in Atrium. The walls seemed to be of a real hard metal. A few area's that he noticed that did have the walls breached where most of the sand / debris seemed to come inside from. A few areas looked like they were melted away, possibly from prior attempts at escaping. The walls were nearly half a meter thick of this hard metal, a feat in itself that someone was able to break through that.

Obviously this place was located underground, he was not sure how deep. Sure he could create a Arithmetic derived portkey that could send him vertically up two miles or so and then perhaps ride his trusty firebolt down to safety. That would have to be a last resort he determined. He couldn't apparate either because he had no known location that he knew of in mind from this place.

'How did Sirius get out of this place?' Harry thought. He would have been drastically less prepared than Harry was, armed with a wand and no supplies. He would have had to have gotten out of here within a few days max. There was no way he could sustain himself without water. The only thing his godfather had going for him was how he escaped Azkaban Prison, his animagus form the grim.

"That's it!" He said ecstatically. His godfather must have found a narrow place to have climbed through. He spent the next hour combing the walls and digging out the sides a bit. Exhausted he decided to take a break and drink some of his precious water out of his supply chest for water. When he gulped back some refreshing water and was charmed to be either slightly chilly or slightly warm that's when he saw it. Near the very top of the ceiling was some type of ventilation shaft he didn't notice because the lack of light. He sent an orb of light shining brighter and further up to get a better look.

'YES!' He cheered. He could see how Sirius made it out. He would have had to levitate himself up there and then change near the entrance to the pipe. It was small but at the same time large enough for a skinny dog to squeeze through.

Bringing out his firebolt from his tattoo of a broom on his right hand he zoomed up to the top and got a good look inside. The place had not been disturbed for quite some time. He could clearly make out the dog paw prints leading further into the old ventilation pipe.

"This is it, my first clue" Harry said joyfully. Now he got to follow in his godfathers footsteps quite literally as he stuffed what he could of his upper torso into the piping system and returned his broom to his tattoo on his hand. Harry then proceeded to change into a small black blob of fur as he worked his way into the rest of the pipe shaft.

Shaking the dust off his coat the emerald eyed grim proceeded to sniff and trot down the piping vent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Padfoot

'Thoughts'

"English"

" _Basic_ "

§ Parseltongue §

 **A/N: I will keep this note short, Thank you everyone who reviewed my story so far. You are the guys and gal's that keep writers writing. This is my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction piece so I apologize for any errors. Hope you enjoy.**

Chasing Padfoot: Desert fun

Sand and fur really did not mesh well together. Harry must have sneezed at least a hundred times in his grim form before he made a break for the surface. It took him a good 10 minutes or so as well. Weird thing he noted was that while he could still see his godfathers paw prints he could not smell any trace of him so he had to periodically have to shift back into his human form and mutter a quick Lumos spell to see which way his godfather went.

Finally after a few back peddles he was able to see the light. He eventually made it to some type of exhaust port it seemed. Had bars for venting across it to help keep unwanted things from coming in. Did little to keep a wizard from seeing outside though and giving him a view of a giant mound of sand to apparate to.

After apparating to the close mound of sand that he could see he was slightly taken back from the structure he had escaped. It looked to be an ancient warship that took a nose dive into the sea of sand effectively covering most of it. This was the things muggles dreamed of and created endless TV shows and movies from. An actual giant spacecraft of some sorts, engines at the rear and pointing mostly to the sky above. 'What kind of battle must have happened here?' he wondered.

The heat of this desert world was starting to bother him. A quick cooling charm and a drink of chilled water later got him back up to par. He was going to be going through a lot of cooling charms he could tell. He judged that he had perhaps a few more hours of sun left in the sky if the rotation was similar to earth. If he was indeed on another planet then he would have to cross reference the star charts and try to see if he can figure out perhaps where he was located in relation to earth.

First thing first he wanted to figure out more about this ship that crashed and see if there was anything salvageable from the wreckage. It helped that with magic he could repair almost anything. Quickly he found what appeared to be the hanger, wreckage thrown across what was surely a well-organized hanger at one point of time. He set up shop in the hanger figuring that it would be moderately safe from the unknown of the planet.

Drawing out his living quarters chest from his tattooed forearm he popped open the trunk and yelled inside. "Kreacher, fetch the best black library book on the star charts". A quick pop latter showed Kreacher appearing with a big tomb almost as large as the poor house elf.

"The book on star charts as you requested master". Kreacher said starting to gauge his surroundings. "Thank you Kreacher, now quick question for you. I know that house elf's are very sensitive to ambient magic. What can you tell me you about where we are now? And yes before you ask this is some type of giant advanced muggle spaceship of sorts, I know it was itching your brain." He smirked at the house elf who would not have a clue what a spaceship was never paying attention to the muggle world.

"Master, Kreacher feels lots of magicks sir. Much more magicks than the Great Black home was. Almost hard to breath Master." The house elf said.

"Kreacher?" he said.

"Yes Master?" The old Black house elf responded

"I would like to run a series of tests, first being I want you to reach out with the familial bond of House Black and see if you can find a link to Sirius at all. Doubtful it would automatically renew itself seeing how it was severed but I would like to see if there is a chance." He stated hopefully.

"I cannot sense any other members of our house master, I fear the connection will be severed from former nasty blood traitor Sirius." The house elf stated, still not quite understanding why his master had to go through all this effort for his silly former master, but Kreacher obeys his new master so he doesn't question him.

"Thank you Kreacher that will be all, you can return to our temporary house now" he said in a bored tone. Harry really didn't care for how Kreacher referred to anyone anymore including Sirius. If anything he often found it quite amusing how much cursing a House elf could do under its breath. The little bugger was loyal though and that is all that mattered to Harry. Family was very short in supply and he would now a days consider Kreacher to be family.

He settled in for a possible long night of magical testing and locations spells. Not to mention he had star charts he hand to compare to what he saw in the clear night sky when the stars were visible. So he settled himself down after pulling out his telescope out of a trunk and a comfy seated pad for the floor out of another. He really was able to quite literally bring everything he owned with him and even several things to help making life easier, such as an extra charmed soft cushion for sitting on the floor. He even practiced occulmency on this pillow. It really helped him relax and meditate on the day.

First he ran through all the obvious stuff he could think of. One of the first being using the resurrection stone and attempting to call for his godfather. Then he proceeded to call anyone that he could think of after that failed. He tried Dumbledore, his Father and Mother and various other members of their family. Anyone of notable history he also tried. No luck. He could feel the magic pulsing in the stone as he attempted to use it, just no one came forth when called. He would have to revisit the stone and test it some more.

It did confirm however that either distance was a factor for the spirit to be called meaning he was at another part of the galaxy, or he was in another timeline in another part of the galaxy or he was all together in some alternate dimension. Either way it gave him a headache to think about how many questions got added to the list and not that many got answered.

Next he tried locator spells, some of the most complicated ones. Nothing being effective at all. This did not hinder him however it just gave him all the more determination. Nothing like a good puzzle as Hermione would always say.

He next tried one of the darker ways of searching for his godfather. It was a surefire way of searching for around about direction of someone using a piece of said person. A hair or a drop of blood or toe nail clipping, didn't matter so long as it was from that person. This was labeled dark by the Ministry sometime in the 1800's because it involved sacrifice from the user in the form of blood payment. Seriously the ministry had gotten out of control classifying usefully things as dark for that reason. It sure as hell did not stop the black family from owning a nice handy very detailed tomb about the ritual and knowing he might have to use this ritual it didn't stop him from collecting every strain of Sirius Dog hair he could find. It also helped he had Kreacher who was all the more glad to collect the hair and remove the taint of his former master from the house.

The brazing fire lit in the old black family ritual basin, Harry prepared one single piece of hair and dropped it into the fire and stated the very complicated sequence of Latin. He finished off by cutting his right palm with a silver ritual knife he found with the Black Family supplies. Applying exactly 7 drops at each rune of the brazier and watch it simmer.

The smoke starts to die down and form a hand out of smoke. Excited at something working so far as he watched as the hand shot a finger up into the now forming night sky and point up into the stars. No mistake about its direction, Harry let out a sigh.

"Fuck this is going to be harder than I thought", looking up into the Night sky trying his hardest to pinpoint the roundabout section of stars the Hand was pointing at. He got smart and used a very useful Astronomy charm to have it animate a quill and pen and document down a section in the night sky.

"At least it's a start, and I know he is still out there somewhere". He said to himself, only this time he was actually filled with a new purpose. So happy on the inside that his Godfather was out there somewhere. Probably on another planet, causing god knows what chaos and mischief.

Year 30 BBY Jedi Temple Coruscant

Jedi Master Yoda was meditating in the sacred hall of a thousand waterfalls when he felt it. The force all around him cried out in one of the strongest warnings he had ever felt. There was so many things he felt from the force. Fear, Love, Hate, Anger a mixture of both the Darkside and Lightside of the force both scream out as the effect of something. This was truly troubling, he had never felt such a strong reaction from the force let alone heard of anything like this happening before. Just as soon as it happened it was gone. Like a brief shimmer in the wind, but the effect shook him to the core. No doubt every Jedi on the temple had felt this as well.

Troubled by this he made his way to the council chamber, no doubt the other members would be getting ready for an emergency meeting after this great shift in the force. Entering the chambers most others were already present minus the few that were out on missions for the order at the moment. "Troubling, this is". The small green Jedi Master said. The rest of the council ceased their talks on the subject with the rest of their order present they would now begin the meeting.

"Heard not of a shift in the force this strong, have I" Yoda started. "Brings great troubling, this does, Search the archives for history like this we should".

"I agree this was a warning from the force somehow" Mace Windu started. "It leaves most of us here very troubled and we need to get to the bottom of this so we are not caught off guard".

"What should we tell the rest of the order?" Shaak Ti the Togruta master asked. "Nothing to say, we have. Look out for possible danger, they must." Yoda replied.

"Very well, let's hope the force can guide us to the bottom of this new puzzle I will personally oversee the search of the archives and see if I can find anything. We will report back on this when someone comes across something." Mace stated. Leaving the council chambers as the holo communicators of a few of the members flickered off.

Chancellor Palpatine was sitting in his office when the surge in the force reached him. Never before had he experienced something as bizarre from such a constant as the force. Immediately he cloaked himself into the force and delved into the darkside with a thick veil of force masking his presence from the pesky Jedi on the planet. He immediately tried to pinpoint where in the galaxy this occurred at. He was not disappointed, the Darkside was infinitely strong and provided him with a force vision of Tattooine. Smiling at the outcome that the force was so generous with this, it was almost egger to give him the location.

His Apprentice was not far from Tattooine, in fact he was in the same system. No doubt he would have felt this as well and who better than do get to the bottom of this than Darth Tyranus. Holo flickering on after making the call to his apprentice "You called my master?".

"No doubt you have sense the great surge in the force not moments ago, I have pinpointed with a vision that the source of this disturbance is in fact Tattooine. You are to go immediately and investigate this further. Report what you find with haste" Darth Sidious said.

"What of the confederacy negotiations master?" His apprentice asked. "Worry not about those, the grubby corporations can wait a few weeks more. Now leave with haste". He command to his apprentice.

"It will be done master" Darth Tyranus said flickering off the holo net. 'Good he will get to the bottom of this quickly, count Dooku never does anything without great care'. Sidious thought to himself and he looked out his window of the office pondering what in the Force could have caused such a thing.

In the abandoned hanger of an old starship from a war long forgotten sat Hadrian Potter. He never did excel when it came to Astronomy the best he could usually hope for was a decent amount of help from Hermione and copying down the right star charts for assignment. Even in his private studies he didn't think it would be a most dire knowledge he would need to be proficient in. None the less he was surely regretting it now.

"Nothing here matching up" He muttered to himself as he peeled through page after page of every star chart to find any similarities. "Everything is completely different here, might have to deeply consider the possibility of an alternate dimension, what I really need now I guess is information on where I am and what happened here".

So it began that Harry started looking for anything useful he could find in the immediate hanger. There was a decent amount of sand built up and the wreckage was massive everywhere. But through the hanger moving bits of the broken hull away he found something long buried in the sands of time, A somewhat humanoid looking robot something you would think to see straight from a muggle movie of sorts. The droid looked to have a decent chunk of the ship's hull lodged in the center of it obviously rendering it useless, but not to Harry who with a simple wave of a wand was able to repair almost anything mechanical sort of something that was melted into a puddle of lava. Dislodging the shard of the ship carefully to leave any bits and pieces of the droid with it so they would find their proper place he levitated it all too where he set up camp.

Now normally things that functioned off of electricity and had very delicate circuit boards and processing chips and stuff that muggles used never really did function well around magic, especially when someone would attempt to repair something muggle that was broken. However being the genius that Hermione was it was not long after the challenge that she discovered a particular rune pattern that would sort of shield the device from over amounts of magic interfering with the delicate parts. Now Harry just had to carve the runes into the droid with a spell from his wand that would act like a muggle metal engraver. Any magic cast on or around the droid would help fuel the runes to keep them powered.

After a careful estimation of most of the important mechanical parts of this droid 20 minutes later he found himself ready to cast the first of many repair charms to try to get this thing up and running. A few well-placed reparo's and a heavily overpowered reparo later he found himself looking at a droid come to life. Red eyes seemed to come to life as no doubt some type of rebooting procedure was occurring in the machine.

What Harry didn't expect was for the droid to immediately yell at him and start to attempt to attack him. He probably should have seen this coming from a mile away.

" _Unidentified Meat bag, I will gladly terminate you_!" The droid said in galactic basic. Harry not understanding what this machine was trying to say but he did understand when the droid jumped up from the ground and started to throw punches and kicks. 'Oh shit' He thought as he attempted to dodge punches and kicks but the droid moved incredibly fast and was accurate, eventually landing a hard kick to the stomach of the poor meatbag.

Harry was knocked away a good 20 feet or so, but he didn't have a magically enhanced body with all sorts of runes that helped minimize damage like this for nothing. He bounced right back up and quickly shot a heavy freezing charm on the body of the droid, careful to coat only his body in a thick block of ice but leave his head open for interrogation. Quickly he also cast a unbreakable charm on the ice to make it even stronger than normal. There was no getting out of this for the droid. He could not understand what the droid was saying either but he could guess it was not happy with the situation.

" _What is this meatbag? I must be suffering from internal errors my body has stopped moving and it says that I am frozen solid. You will release me NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU QUICKLY! Oh my master would be so disappointed and laugh at this situation_." The droid said even though Harry could not understand him.

"Stop trying to attack me, Can you speak my language?" Harry asked but the droid just proceeded to talk in whatever it was talking in. He quickly ran through all the languages he knew to see if any were of use here at the moment. Lastly Hadrian tried something he figured would never work, Parseltongue.

§ You surely won't understand this one either § Harry said.

§The Meatbag speaks, never heard of a human speaking wyrm before. Now let me loose so I can spill your guts all over. You have the nerve to Intrude on our ship! § The droid barked at him.

Harry took a pause prompting to look left, look right, look up and down. §Not much left of a ship is there? I am also certain you are unaware that this wreckage is ancient and has obviously been here awhile§.

The droid proceeded to also move his head around and examine what was indeed once his ships now in sever decay. He seemed to go through some type of reboot / thinking process for a few seconds. §Examine last event logs…. Oh dear. The ship was too damaged during our escape to safely enter atmosphere, as a result we attempted a crash landing resulting in fatal damage. Mission failed, I am sorry my master § The droid sounded so sad. He was truly amazing the almost real like emotion the poor droid was mimicking.

§Initiating self-destruct protocol… twenty… nineteen… eighteen… § The droid proceeded to count down.

§Whoa hey there big guy we just met and you are the only thing that can understand me so far. Can you not self-destruct please? § Harry asked.

§Mission was failed, failed my master, cannot live with myself, Goodbye Meatbag§ the droid said. He quickly cast a containment charm to keep the wreckage of the droid in the circle he cast and then casted a very strong protego. Shield in place, the droid self-destructed quite effectively.

"Well that was not expected" He said to himself. "Time for round two then" He proceeded to pick up the pieces and lay them all in a pile around the droid. Several repairing charms later he found himself one again staring into the red eyes of the droid coming to life once more.

§I am sorry perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, I am Hadrian Potter and I have some questions for you§. He said to the droid. §Recalling event logs, processing… Conclusion critical error occurred, self-destruct failed§ The droid started.

§I assure you that you did quite self-destruct and I ask that you try to refrain from doing that please. I put you back together again§ He said to the droid.

§Impossible Meatbag the self-destruct sequence is designed to destroy the critical components including my memory cores, such a feat is not feasible§. The droid said back to him. It started to move its arms and legs and checking to see what was working and not working.

§What is your name, I told you mine? § Harry asked. §I am HKx-1 Frist generation HK with an improved and modified memory core of my predecessor HK-47. § The droid told him.

§Well HK, you will soon find that I am able to do much of the impossible as you see it. Now what can you tell me about your mission§ Harry asked.

§Invalid clearance meatbag, I will not betray my master§ the droid stated. §Who is your master HK? § He asked.

§He is a legend, Darth Revan is my master and creator. Programed me based off his first assassin droid HK-47§. The droid stated. §And if I got these security clearance codes would you be able to tell me about your ships mission here? § He asked.

§Obviously Meatbag, but fat chance at that. Obviously I failed, my master would be so disappointed. § The droid said.

Harry just proceeded to use the resurrection stone tattoo, spinning it three times in his hand and stating out loud "Darth Revan". From the lack of anything happening he almost thought it failed until he looked behind him to the cloaked spirit. The spirit starred questioningly at Harry and started to talk in one of the languages he didn't understand.

§HK- can you translate in whatever the common language that the people speak here that I require the access codes for you? I am unable to understand your language§ He asked.

§How it is you don't understand galactic basic is beyond me§ " _But if I had to meatbag you would require the access codes which is impossible for you haha, I can't wait to kill you_." The droid finished still checking to see if all his functions were in place.

The cloak figure looked amused and pointed to HK " _zero one eight seven three meatbag nine_ " he said to Harry with a pause then disappeared back into the void. Obviously the HK did not see the figure at all; no one could beside the holder of the stone.

§HK, your master said Hi and was amused at you still§ " _zero one eight seven three meatbag nine"_ Harry finished.

He could visibly hear the droid cycle through command sequences processing the code. His eyes converted from red to blue and then said §you are my new master, that code was the master code. No one but my master knew of that code. Not even high command knew it existed. And what do you mean my Master said Hi, did you know him too? § The droid inquired.

§No HK, I can summon and commune with the dead. You master gave me the codes I require as I am sure he noticed I am quite in need of a guide here. § Harry said. The droid looked sad §I bet my master died killing lots of meat bags, he was always better than me at it. Are you a force user? Communing with dead force spirits usually means you are a force user§ The droid asked.

§I haven't the slightest clue what a Force user is. What I can do is called Magic. § Harry said. §Statement: No disrespect master but many primitive force users, whilst undeveloped, thought of what they were doing was magic. This has been recorded several times throughout galactic history. §

Amused he would not try to argue with the new droid he acquired, all things happen for a reason after all. §Tell me what you know of the force and what these force users are able to do, start from the beginning and assume I know nothing of the force or your galaxy for that matter§ he asked, figured he would learn all about them and compare the two.

§Certainly master, simply put the force itself is a living energy field created by all living things. The first force meatbags thought they could use magic as well. What makes force wielding meatbags special is that they have micro lifeforms living in their cells called midi-chlorians, which exist inside all living cells, allow some meatbags to be Force-sensitive, Note: said meatbag must have a high enough midi-chlorian count to feel and use Force. Last I knew the highest count was 16,000-17,000 roughly. §

§My former master Revan was one of the strongest force users in the galaxy, I am not versed on all force user techniques but from what I witnessed they are able to perform a range of skills. They can force jump higher that most would assume physically possible for meatbags. They can manipulate the minds of lesser beings fairly easily, being able to question someone or give them commands. On that note they are also able to force information out of the mind as well, although that is quite painful for the recipient from what I have seen. Some of the strongest are able to manipulate pure energy into the form of lightning and unleashed it upon their enemies, it is quite the attack I must say. They have overall increased speed and reflexes and are able to have "force visions" or premediated insight into the future, but as I said I am not certain on all the aspects of force users abilities. Most of the force orders guard those secrets quite tightly§ HK said.

§And then there is Lightsaber combat, oh how I miss that. It is quite fun cutting down meatbags with ease. § the droid stated.

§What is a lightsaber? § he asked the droid. § Oh master it is lethal plasma weapon that is also composed of the force itself do to the crystal that the weapon uses. The most common form for this weapon is a sword but other variants have been noted in history from staffs to whips. My master promised me he would develop Saber combat protocols that I would be able to use. My combat efficiency would increase by nearly double! § the droid stated.

'Interesting' he thought. 'I will have to look into trying to get one of these weapons, might come in handy'. §So HK, what can you tell me about this ship and your mission and I am also very interested in the stone archway that is in the center of this ship? §

§Query master, how did you know about the Archway? That was classified information! § the droid asked. §Well quite simple really, I came from it§ the wizard stated.

The droid seemed to do some type of malfunction or some type of dance when he heard him say that. §Exclamation! Mission was not failed, my creator was right all along master. MISSION SUCESSFUL! Still have not failed a mission! § The droid stated, if a droid could be happy this is what it was.

§Could you clarify what you mean? § Harry asked. §Master you wouldn't believe me but my former master and creator gave me the mission along with command of this ship to protect the archway at all costs and hide it from his enemies. The said that a being would come through the archway and he would become my new master and he would seek my guidance knowledge and skills.

At the time we were currently in the midst of a fierce galactic war and long story short we got damaged attempting to flee the system. Mission priorities still at hand we attempted hyperspace but could not sustain it do to engine damage. We then attempted to enter the Atmosphere of the planet we are currently on, Tattooine and attempted to hide the ship in the most remote location possible to administer repairs. The entrance into orbit caused additional damage and the ship lost power, resulting in the most monumental crash if I would say so. The ship does not appear to be salvageable now§

Harry had to sit and process all the information he was given. He walked right out of his world and into another where it seemed he was in some type of damn prophecy if someone was anticipating his arrival. 'Dammit' He thought. He hated prophecies, really.

§Well that is very enlightening to say the least. What can you tell me of the current planet we are on HK? § he asked. §Master I am unable to verify current events of the galaxy due to the fact I am unaware of how much time has passed since we crashed. Judging by the decay and state the ship is in I would say it was quite a long time. But Tattooine from my era was mostly desert planet with a few mining corporations. Located in the outer rim mostly out of reach by the rest of the galaxy often Pirates and slavery are abundant in areas such as these. I calculate a 95% chance there are still cities located on the popular side of the planet, nearest being approximately 10 day speeder trip away. §.

Now he had to pick his next move, his supplies could hold him over for quite a while in the current location but he really didn't like being trapped on the desert planet. He had to start searching for clues as to where Sirius is. So somehow he needed a starship like the one here. 'Perhaps I could start fixing this ship like I did with HK' Harry thought. The droid could show him what the critical components are and help with repairs. It was a fairly large ship though, no telling what the true extent of the damage was he would have to have the droid look it over.

§HK I have a job for you§ He said to his droid. § I need you to examine the overall ship and its components. I need to see if we can somehow get this ship functioning again. §

§Master, without the resources of a repair fleet and crew to assist with said repairs it would be impossible to make this ship work again. On top of that it is stuck nose first into the ground. § The droid claimed. §How do you propose to fix something with this amount of damage and decay? §

§Magic§ Harry said. Prompting more questions from the droid but he waved him off in favor of completing his Mission. He had faith in doing almost anything with magic. He wondered what kind of improvements he could make on the ship with the aid of magic as well. The possibilities were truly limitless.

A few hours later found HK and his new Wizard master back in the hanger / camp going over the extensive list of miracles that it would take to get the ship back into space flight operations. Exhausted Harry finally needed to get some rest. He gave HK the command of staying guard due to the lack of need to sleep. He then proceeded to utterly shock the droid when he proceeded to make a chest appear out of thin air, magically grow the chest and open it up and disappear inside like it was perfectly normal. HK proceeded to think he was still having critical malfunctions but could not argue with what his memory banks stored of the events.

It was sometime early morning that Harry woke to Kreacher informing him that the droid was knocking quite franticly on the top of the chest. He quickly got dressed and headed up to see what the commotion was about.

Upon exiting the chest he was greeted by HK §Master I still can't believe what my circuits are processing. Such a thing is surely not possible due to space dimensional limitations. § The droid said. §HK why were you knocking? §

§Well master I detected a ship landing close by and my short range sensors are picking up one being who is on his way here master, Timing is very unusual for someone to have just noticed this ship. Calculating 90% probability this meatbag is a force user who somehow detected your presence. § The droid stated.

§Great just what I needed right now. When this person comes here I will need you to act as a translator, I do not yet know your "galactic basic" as you call it. § Harry said. §Understood Master§.

§Oh and HK, I will need you to act as a translator only. If it comes down to a fight I will take care of it myself. § He said to his droid. §Oh you take all the fun out of my programming master§ the droid said. If a droid could give puppy dog eyes that is what it would look like, Harry laughed to himself.

HK and Harry left the hanger to see the being on the speeder crest the sand hill. He was human in appearance wore a dark cloak and some elegant clothing. Obviously he was not some commoner. The person then looked at the ship behind them and started a conversation with HK.

§Master the meatbag says that he is Darth Tyranus and is asking who you are, what would you like me to respond with? Note: Master that this man is a Sith one of those force using factions I told you about. 98% chance we are going to have to end things rather violently§ the droid said.

§Ask him what he wants HK§ He said. The older human male had a short conversation with HK and proceeded to unclip a metal cylinder from his belt.

§Master the meatbag Sith wants us to surrender and come with him, He would not say as to why. I did proceed to insult his mother as is very effective with these meatbags. § The droid amusingly said. §Oh I am so looking forward to this fight master, I love force user fights they make my circuits hard. §

§Tell him I am a god unleashed upon this plane tell him I am the Master of Death and I am here to conquer this plane of existence. § Harry said amused with himself. He did love a good prank, his dog father would doubt approve.

§Oh master this will be so fun§ His droid stated.

The being proceeded to mutter something in basic and proceeded to ignite his blood red lightsaber. 'I can't wait get my hands on this weapon and have a good look at it. I bet I could put all kinds of fun runes on it' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Padfoot

'Thoughts'

"English / basic"

 **"Parseltongue" (Changed because might be hard to read with the former)**

 **A/N: Thank you for the feedback guys. I have edited the story so far to bring "Harry" back. Writing Hadrian was a bit overwhelming. He will still refer to himself as Hadrian Potter to others and they will call him that or Harry for short.**

 **On the side note, this is literally coming from my head onto the screen and uploaded. Errors will happen, please point them out like you have been and I will correct them. On that same note please note that in order for certain stories to be made some aspects of the original story / plots will be ignored / removed. Just kinda go with the flow and enjoy, it is what I am doing after all ;).**

 **Now to answer some of the questions the reviewers have so far.**

 **DeathCrawler: Kreature will not be a Jedi or a Sith. He will just be Kreature.**

 **Antheo Tronchard Step: Yes there will be a development later in the story. It will not be a Harem or Slash.**

 **Kaws: You figured it out with the wands. I try to give small inkling of clues about things. Lets see if you pick up some of the other clues.**

 **OscarDragon: I changed the story to please us both.**

 **Vukk: You are about to see an epic battle.**

 **Sandipi: You will have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Frankieu: This will be a fun version of HK with a bit of history of his own. I never pictured Revan not trying to improve even more on what he made. And no one likes Jar Jar.**

 **Jungari: Thank you for the feedback I changed Harry around so we both might be happy. Also on that note Why would you assume an old family would just name their son Harry. It has to stand for something. No one names their child Dick, they are named Richard.**

Chasing Padfoot: What have I got into?

Count Dooku has had his fair share of strange things but never in his life has he seen the force react like it did to this younger man. He would not have believed it if another person had told him of the force acting in such a way around someone. It was almost as if the force was being pulled to this young man like a black hole of sorts. He could sense from his distance away the force swelled up in him so densely.

The ship that he located the younger man by was also a mystery to him. It appeared to be a cruiser class ship that wrecked from one of the great hyperspace wars, forgotten on one of the most remote parts of the planet. He had to search out the force and have it guide him to this section of Tattooine. This area was Notorious for the giant "Sand Wyrm" as the locals called them or the greater Krayt Dragons. He had to be careful to let the force guide him away from dens that lurked here beneath the sand.

And the droid that accompanied him, not a usual droid but it seemed to have to act as a translator. The young man seemed to not be able to understand galactic basic and spoke a very strange language of hissing. Of course the person whom his master set out to find would not want to come along quietly, now it would appear to have to come down to blows. The droid seemed to give this man and Dooku some distance. Then without any notice the young man seemed to send out a blaster bolt from some type of narrow weapon he was holding, quickly with a warning from the force he was able to deflect the bolt with his lightsaber.

Harry was not sure what to expect with this fight, however with magic aiding him he felt pretty confident about being at an advantage. That confidence lasted until he saw his quick stunner spell get instantly deflected when the Sith was taking note of his droid. He didn't know that the sword could deflect his spells.

'Fuck' Harry thought as the figured started twirling his sword blade slightly. What he was not expecting however was how quick this guy could move. In the blink of an eye with this force run the guy was in front of him and swinging the red plasma sword trying to cut his arms off. Harry cast a shield with his wand to stop the sword from finishing its arc. Thankfully it worked, the sword was partly this "force" so his shield seemed to hold up temporally giving him enough time to cast a wandless banishing charm with his right hand. He was able to knock back the force user a good 20 meters however the Sith was able to land on his feet with the grace of a cat.

The two seemed to take a few seconds to evaluate each other neither expecting the other to be able to do what they did. Soon enough though the Sith was in for round 2, jumping the Sith avoided the blasting curses and cutting curses he unknown figure sent his way. The force sent him warnings not to block those or face dire consequences. He landed close enough to start attacking the shields Harry was able to throw up hastily such a shield that could be placed on the body was unheard of, the energy source would have to be huge.

The wizard and Sith were exchanging blows with each other, the wizard sending spell after spell at the Sith who seemed to know which to dodge and which to not. Dooku would make his way in close only to be blasted away from a force like push of the wizard. He was almost able to break the defenses of the shield each time, only to be reset by the force push.

If Harry ever had any close calls in combat with death eaters he was sure that he trumped them all with his fight here and now with the Sith. He only had moments to spare to cast his hasty shields when the Sith used his enhanced speed to break his defenses. Not to mention the shields were literally falling apart as soon as the lightsaber clashed against it, forcing Harry to cast wandless banishing charms. The charm itself was one of the first wandless spells Harry decided to master, currently it was paying off dividends. The only downside to wandless magic was that it drained him quickly and he was not certain how much more of this cat and mouse game he could play.

Eventually the Sith tired of playing the dodging game got close enough and lashed out with his Sith Lightning, catching the younger wizard off guard. Pain not unlike the cruciatus curse was what this force lighting felt like except it was burning at his midsection as well. The paid however was not preventing him from thinking clearly so he desperately apparated behind the Sith and released one of the darkest pain curses he knew.

Hatred seemed from Harry as he pointed his wand at the Sith and said "Cruicio" at the man who seemed temporally shocked at the sudden disappearance of his target. The force gave him a slight warning his back was in danger but did little to help him as there was nothing for him to block. Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before is all he knew. This pain attacked every nerve in his body, he was totally consumed in pain. It was short-lived because training in the force allowed him to form a desperate force push which broke the connection to the pain curse.

Dooku quickly found his body not reacting as it should be after that. His muscles and nerves were in serious shock and he was still struggling to think clearly. Deciding not to fight at a disadvantage he decided he was in need of a tactical retreat. Slowly he shifted their cat and mouse game towards the direction of his speeder dodging and deflecting what he could in order to make it not appear to be a retreat. All that was for naught as he suddenly was facing the young mysterious man who once again appeared somewhere else.

This time the young man attacked him with the most unusual force like ability that caused his weapon to leap out of his hand through the air and catch his lightsaber. He watched as the younger man smiled at him. Quickly the Sith lashed out with another bout of force lighting only to find that this time the young man was not unprepared for it. A golden hued shield sprang to life around Harry at his command and held up against the force lightning. A battle of wills and energy, but Count Dooku was not his master and could not keep up Sith lightning for more than say 20 seconds.

Disarmed and still suffering from the aftermath of whatever pain technique the younger man used the Sith was forced to still retreat. Summoning the fullest might he could he force pushed him away and leap upon his speeder and gunned it to full speed.

Harry was not quite done yet with this Sith so he made to apparate on one of the sand dunes his new enemy's speeder was approaching. He loved the look of shock upon the Sith's face at the appearance of him again out of nowhere. Amused enough he just proceeded to wave goodbye at the Sith, taunting him into knowing he let him escape. What the Sith did not know was that Harry quickly cast a tracking charm upon him and then let him escape. He did not want to be caught off guard if/when this Sith returned. He really did love magic.

Harry returned shortly after next to HK and proceeded to look at his new toy, the Sith Lightsaber was heavier that he thought it would be. Must be made of a really dense metal he concluded. **"Master that fight was most spectacular, you were able to keep up well with the meatbag Sith"** HK said to his wizard master. **"Query Master: How were you able to trick my optical sensors as well as my short range sensors? You appeared to vanish and reappear elsewhere to me."** The droid asked.

 **"Quite simple HK, I really did vanish and reappear elsewhere. I was not lying when I said I could do magic, this is one of those things. We call it Apparating but others have given it the word teleporting and such."** Harry said. The droid proceeded to try to tell him how such things were not possible and it took him convincing the droid by apparating him and the droid to the top of the ship and back several times. Once the droid was convinced it resulted in him being show demonstrations of his other abilities from the magic he could cast with his wand, spells in general, conjuring, transfiguration and even his Animagus form. He was even more perplexed at meeting his master's elf Kreacher who could also teleport and appeared to have similar force like abilities.

Darth Tyranus was deeply disturbed as he approached his ship. Going over the series of events in his mind trying to decipher his fight with this mysterious force user, immediately he put the ship in low orbit and set the navigation computer to plot a course back to Genosis. He then turned on his holo communicator and set in a secured channel to his master on Coruscant. " _What news do you have my apprentice?"_ Sidious asked while flicking to life on the holo. "Master, I have just encountered a force user unlike any I have seen before. The force was so strong with him I can't begin to explain it." Tyranus said.

Sidious had him give a very detailed report, drawing the conclusion that perhaps this force user had such a strong mental offense he was able to trick his apprentice's mind into thinking he was somewhere else. He was surely not please that Tyranus had relinquished his lightsaber to the man in favor of escape but having a dead apprentice and no one to lead the separatist faction was by far worse for the Dark lord. He did not have the time currently to train another apprentice, and war was fast approaching. He would have to look into possibly turning this force user into an ally or he would have to dispose of him personally.

Back on the desert planet Harry was not having the best of time. He was pretty exhausted from the sudden amount of magic and he had burns across his chest and arms he had to heal up. Those were not too much of an issue seeing how he had brought with him quite a few potions for these sorts of things. He was also forced to apply a really smelly paste to help prevent scaring while the potions took effect. Overall he was ready for a large meal and a good nap.

The days following his first bout with a force user Harry found himself starring at a now not so nose-dived spaceship. It took him several hours of transporting sand along with levitation wards to correctly make sure the ship did not sustain more damage before him and HK commenced repairs. He was sort of forced to dig out the ship and moves unimaginable amounts of sand, effective but exhausting to say the least.

Harry was not even able to play with his new toy lightsaber yet because he felt the need to get off this planet rising. He did not know enough of this world he stepped into and with an enemy newly created he did not want to chance on more returning and fighting worse odds. He also wanted to keep control of the Archway, it was possibly the only route for him and Sirius to get back home so he would have to keep it safe.

Overall HK said the ship was 300 meters or so and called it a smaller Cruiser class ship, small on the size compared to some of the larger ships but still was huge to the newly made space venturing wizard. HK gave Harry the brief history that he and his former master personally boarded this ship during their time at war with Mandalore and took it over after killing everyone aboard. They then retrofitted it to their liking and used it for more personal reasons after the war ended, such as HK's mission.

They had several tasks ahead of them if they were getting off this desert was tasked with finding as many other droids that the ship had so that Harry could repair them and expedite the repair process as well as help maintain the systems / controls of the ship that used to crew about 50 and carry up to 3 platoons of troopers.

A few of the things Harry would not be able to fix with magic was the lack of a reactor core anymore. Turns out that over time and a crash the loss of whatever was the energy base for this technology had faded away. HK mentioned something about radioactive decay and stuff.

The next few days were filled with saying "reparo" he could swear he was going to have nightmares about the spell. He had to take so many pepper up potions and work so many long hours trying to repair system after system with HK's guidance. They needed to try to get off this planet ASAP, after a good dreamless sleep nap Harry found himself in need to travel to one of the large settlements and "acquire through violence" as HK put it a new reactor core, several class A fuel cells and some other upgrades to the much outdated hardware they were sure to be facing. Not to mention most of the weapon systems the ship had got destroyed in the descend in orbit. Can't repair what you don't have they always said.

Harry tasked HK to come with him and gave him the mission of updating what he knew about the current galactic politics and news as well to update his memory banks on current techno babble that was sure to be outdated. Then they would proceed to find workable parts and portkey them back to the ship. Instead of making a portkey for large reactor cores and fuel cells Harry decided he would just shrink them and apply a featherweight charm on them, oh the wonders of magic.

Figuring he would eventually need to learn this new language and didn't have the time to do it normally he almost forgot that magic was literally almost able to do anything. Hermione sure would have been able think of this a lot sooner than he did. He wasn't dumb but compared to that girl he sure was sometimes.

"Kreacher!"Harry said and the old House of Black elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes master, what you be needins master Harry?" The elf inquired.

"I need you to find a tome in either of the libraries, there exists some spell that allows me to learn a language the longer I am exposed to hearing the words of it. I can't recall the spell but I remember Hermione saying she used such a spell in Spain." Harry said.

"Yes Master Harry, Kreature knows what spell the mudblood used. Kreacher be getting the book now." The house said as he vanished with a pop only to reappear not 10 seconds later. "Here is the book master." The house elf said and then vanished probably going to attend to his mistress Black's portrait.

Learning the spell was not difficult and the perk of having HK with him made it even easier to learn this "galactic basic" much easier because he commanded him to cycle through a basic dictionary of words and their definitions. According to the text after about 3 days of this he would be decently proficient.

The days following Harry made great use of HK who would annoyingly follow his master around running through different dictionaries. He was so horrified of being turned into a translation droid he opted to add this in his memory banks as a new form of torture for meatbags. If he was so disgusted with this surely meatbags would be as well. Harry made good use of the time carfully getting everything ready in the ship. Fixing components and adding complex runes that would increase the efficiency of the ship. The metal the ship was made out of was a great conductor for magical runes. durasteel is what HK called it, one of the most prized inventions some 5 millennia ago. It is stronger, lighter and composed of rather simple alloys. Come to find out it is composed of partially titanium which explained the great receptiveness for magic.

Overall with the new rune schemes in place the ship was now effectively lighter, making fuel far more efficient, the durasteel was enhanced in strength making it almost three times stronger than normal. Harry also added very complex enchantments and runes that almost mimicked the Hogwarts dining hall ceiling. Being able to activate and deactivate turning the ship and everything in it transparent so that light would pass right through to show the night sky. Pointless on the ground where it currently was but once in space would be vertically impossible to spot once activated.

He placed a great number of enchanted Notice me Not charms and complex Muggle repelling runes that once again can be turned off and on. One of his latest projects he was working on was testing the popular weapons other ships used to see how magical shields would hold up. He needed to get his hand on some current weapon systems and then do field tests and decide what shields was worth the efforts of adding to the ship with another complex rune array that can be toggled on and off. Right around the end of the third day of enchanting and repairing Harry was finally able to understand nearly everything HK was saying in this galactic basic.

"HK you can stop with the dictionary stuff in galactic basic for now, I believe I can understand most of what you say at this point." Harry stated to the droid.

"Thank the force master, my circuits were not programed for such boring things master. This was horrible torture for me!" HK said in a pouty attitude.

"Don't piss me off and you won't have to do it again." Harry told the droid. "Now let's get ready to venture into one of these populated areas and find what we need. Can you pull up a map and show me what is near us?" he asked the droid.

"Certainly master, pulling up historical data now. Most areas should still have some type of settlements the key areas being here and here. The droid pointed to the holo map that he projected. "For some reason I feel like we should head this direction here, pointing northward, just a gut feeling" Harry stated.

"Master how do you purpose we travel that far?" The droid asked. "We are going to fly my broom of course!" Harry said once again leaving the droid for a loss of words until he saw what his master was actually going to ride a flying broom. The droid also cursed out some rather inventive words when Harry shrunk the droid down to a small bird size and told him to hold onto his shoulder. It was rather amusing listening to a smaller squeakier version of HK, he shot off into the northward direction on his trusty firebolt deluxe.

Anakin Skywalker was furious and desperate. He just learned from Lars that his mother was taken by Tusken Raiders. Things were not looking good at all, he was beating himself up for not coming as soon as he had his first force vision of his mother. Time was of the essence she had already been gone a whole month! Anakin had to track down group after group and was relentless in tracking what happened to the human women they had taken a month ago. He showed no mercy either. He knew better than to let anger get the best of him, emotion was the path to the darkside as Yoda would often say.

Finally approaching nightfall he spotted the larger settlement of the Tusken raiders. He brought his speeder to a halt and hid it on the backside of a hill. He used the force to guide him past he guards and to locate his mother. Quickly he made his way into the village and cut open a smaller tent that reeked with his lightsaber. Climbing inside he was instantly brought to tears as he noticed his mother chained to a post in the most horrible state. Anger, fear and anguish overwhelmed him. His mother was so happy she was able to see him one last time, be able to see him as a Jedi.

She told him he was so proud of him before beginning to wane to the last of her energy. Anakin didn't have much time left, he knew he was going to lose her. He begged the force please not to let him loose her, it was his fault for not listening to the force sooner.

Suddenly an alarm went up in the village as the Tusken Raiders must have realized they were not alone Anakin thought. But suddenly the alarm turned into panic as countless of the Raiders ran in a panic outside, sounds of fighting and screams of pain could be heard in the distance. 'Perhaps another has come to aid him without him knowing?' Anakin thought.

Quickly grabbing ahold of his mother gently he started a deep force healing trying to direct some of his energy into her, hoping to make her last a bit longer. He cut her chains loose and picked her up, walking out of the tent he noticed a fight happening not 30 meters from him. A figure in a dark cloak was firing green blaster spells at the Tusken who were dropping like flies.

The figure then lights up a blood red lightsaber, which caused the raiders to go even more into a panic as he started to cut them down with ease. The figure did not use any form of lightsaber combat that he could see. He just lazily shot and blaster bolts and cut down whoever charged at him. The Tusken were also not able to land a shot on him with their rifles, he had some sort of shield on him.

'Sith' was what he first thought upon seeing the lightsaber. Anger and fear consumed him as the figured noticed him and his mother. He started to make his way towards Anakin. 'Why does this have to happen right now' Anakin thought as he tried to piece together a way to protect his mother and deal with the Sith.

But the Sith did the unexpected thing and deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He was holding what appeared to be a small rod or stick of some sort lazily in his hand.

"Greetings friend, she does not look well she requires medical help no?" The figure said in basic, obviously not is primary language. "Sorry basic is not that good almost better though" he said in a friendly enough manner.

"Who are you? What is a Sith doing here?" Anakin asked warily. Setting down his mother and taking a defensive form with his lightsaber handy.

"Sith?" the figured asked questioningly. It was then that the figured seemed to have a short conversation with some small droid on his shoulder that was currently no bigger than a bird. It sounded quite squeaky and Anakin could not make out what it was saying being too far away.

"Oh SITTTTH" the figure said pointing to his lightsaber on his belt. "I took from real Sith, cool sword." The figure stated. Anakin was left briefly confused. This was not a real Sith then, 'how could he have taken it from a real one?' he thought. But he sensed nothing bad from this figure as he approached his mother. Anakin put his lightsaber back on his belt. The figure approached him and he could feel something strange when the figure looked into his eyes. He seemed to understand more after that because he then seemed to pull a chest out of nowhere. Somehow he carried it with him and Anakin didn't notice, one thing Anakin did notice was that this figure was quite strong with the force. It seemed to swirl around him.

The figure grabbed what appeared to be a couple vials of something and held them up and pointed to his mother. Dumbly Anakin just nodded, he was desperate for anything that could save her. She did not have much time left, he could sense that. The figure then took the stick that he had and felt the force shimmer as it affected his mother somehow. The force seemed to swell around her in a protective cocoon, he noticed she stopped breather and her heart stopped but she was still alive he could sense it. This was very advanced form of force manipulation that legends only speak of and here he was just casually witnessing it.

'Thank the force' Anakin thought, as he watched the figure work on healing his mother. The force seemed to provide him with a savior of sorts. He could feel hope swell up within him, he had thought that he would lose her. Suddenly the force screamed out a warning as he activated his lightsaber and deflected a blaster bolt that was aimed at his head. That's when he noticed that his mother and the figure were also a target as more raiders readied their weapons and begun to fire. 'I can't reach them in time' Anakin thought all he could do was shout a warning "Watch out!" he screamed.

The man just lazily held up his hand the force screamed into existence as it formed a shimmering shield that deflected the bolts harmlessly away from the man and his mother. The figure that looked up and said to him "Now go deal with them as I heal her" he said to Anakin as he seemed to be pissed off about being attacked. He didn't want to piss off this stranger so he just nodded and went to go deal with the raiders. He could hear the small droid beg his master to let him help dealing with the meatbag Tusken.

Anger fueled Anakin as he cut down the Tusken raiders without mercy. How dare they do this to his mother, now was his chance for someone to rid the planet of these menace. Now he was strong enough to do so.

Twenty minutes later he found himself back to the side of his mother. Disgusted with himself for letting go of all the Jedi codes for selfish reasons but he was happy to be looking at a much healthier asleep mother. He was grateful for this stranger.

The figure looked up at him and asked "You're a Jedi?" Anakin just dumbly nodded.

Curiosity finally got the better of him and he needed to figure out who this person is. "I am grateful for your help with healing my mother. I feared the worst would happen have you not arrived. "Anakin stated to the man. I man smiled at him.

It was not really fair for Harry to use Legilimency on the younger man when he first approached him but his thoughts were all over the place and he desperately needed someone to come and save his mother. It was quite a weird experience being guided to a spot by his gut feeling, perhaps it was part of this "force" as they call it or magic in general as Harry knows it. Either way this could work out for a great benefit for Harry assuming he is able to sway this Jedi into swearing an unbreakable vow, harry mused.

A cool perk about Legilimency was that it seemed to make his translation spell work much more effectively, absorbing the information and the missing language gaps from the young Jedi's mind was almost natural, like filling in small puzzle pieces that were missing. There was also the bonus perk of understanding a bit more about the Jedi order and current galactic issues at hand. He was actually able to identify that Sith as a former Jedi master Count Dooku.

"You asked the force to save your mother. You begged it to and now I am here saving her. You owe me young Skywalker." The figure said with his basic improving. Anakin could not understand how he knew his name. "How do you know my name?" Anakin asked.

"I know lots of things" The figure said vaguely. The figure once again was looking into Anakin's eyes and he could not help but feel this person was looking into his very soul. "Might I ask what your name is?" Anakin asked as he was unaware his mind was being read like an open book at the moment.

"Hadrian but you can call me Harry if you like, now that your mother is stable and in a deep sleep let's talk about how you will repay me for saving her. There is a life debt to talk about.

"What do you mean life debt?" Anakin was taken back somewhat. He had never heard of such a thing nor did he like being indebted to someone even if that person saved his mother. "When you ask the force to save one life Anakin and it does, then you owe it to the force to repay the life back to the person, pretty much you surrendered your own life to save your mothers. Life for a life is the code. Lucky for you I have no desire to have a slave so I will gladly take your life of servitude and turn it into one of the famed Master / Apprentice bonds."

"I am sorry Hadrian sir but you are mistaken, I am a Jedi I cannot be bound to anyone else's commands but the council." Anakin told him.

"Did the council just come here and save your mother? No, I think not. Didn't they even tell you that your force visions were not real when in fact they were? You really need to just listen to the force more often Anakin." Harry said, causing the young Jedi to be thrown off guard. Just who was this guy!? And how did he know of such things.

"Relax young Skywalker the force tells me many things." Harry lied. He could visibly see Anakin relax a bit. Still wary of this Harry however he did seem to trust greatly in the force. "The force has guided me to you and your mother, perhaps this bond presenting itself is a manifestation of the force itself. We cannot fight the will of the force" Harry said as he pulled quote after quote of Jedi force sayings from the mind of the Jedi and used it against him.

"What does this life debt involve? I have duties as a Jedi Knight." Anakin asked Harry. "Sit" was all Harry said as he pointed to a spot across the way from him. Harry wandlessly summoned some fire logs and let the logs on fire before Anakin to make their makeshift camp a bit homier. Anakin had felt shivers across his skin as he sensed the force at work around Harry doing things he did not think was possible.

"The debt is complicated, essentially with the will of the force I am now your master for the foreseeable future. It will for us work like a Master / Apprentice bond which I am sure you Jedi are well aware of. Lucky for you I currently am not in need of anything from you so you can return to your Jedi duties." Harry once again lied as he made up whatever he could to get him to the point he needed.

"What kind of force user are you?" Anakin asked. All Harry would tell him is he was neither Jedi nor Sith just the force. He was slowly captivating the young Jedi. After all he did need a good spy in the strongest order of this galaxies force users.

"Now I believe it is time for us to soon depart but before we go I do require a special oath from you Anakin Skywalker. This oath will protect my Identity and you will be unable to speak about me to others, you can make up whatever story necessary and claim to have saved your mother by yourself here this night." He said to the young Jedi. "Eventually when we meet again and I call upon you I perhaps will teach you things about the force you never dreamed possible." 'Hook, line and sinker' Harry thought.

After a brief instruction from Harry, Anakin found himself holding a spare stick from his new master. Holding it in his hand he could feel the force swell up around him as he repeated the oath for his new secret master. "I Anakin Skywalker do promise to never reveal my master Hadrian's secrets and promise to serve him in the best of my abilities, so mote it be." Anakin repeated, he could feel the force swell up around him and this stick as it lit up briefly in joy and gave up a brief simmer of life as he unknowingly just formed an unbreakable vow to serve Harry.

Anakin was saddened briefly when Master Harry took his spare stick back from him. He felt great power in the force from that little piece of wood. "Now it is time to take your mother Home young Skywalker, you have much catching up to do and remember your oath, oh and one last thing, I approve of your relationship with young miss Padme, love does bring out the best of us." Harry said to Anakin and then he left the young Jedi completely stunned when he just disappeared from sight with a slight pop. He could no longer sense him in the force nearby at all. Just who was that guy and what did Anakin just get into?

Harry was on his broom a few kilometers away flying back to the direction of the closest city he pulled from the younger Jedi's mind with little birdy size HK on his shoulder holding on for dear life while cursing at his master for reducing him to such a state.


End file.
